Target Lock!
by 4kagiSetsu
Summary: Seorang Agent Terkenal harus menjalankan misi ketika dia menikmati Masa liburnya, dan karena kesal dia menerima misi tersebut dan membuat target yang mengganggu Masa liburnya menangis Darah, dia adalah Agent dengan julukan "Bloody Ligerd". #EventCrimeFNI2019.


Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Seorang Agent Terkenal harus menjalankan misi ketika dia menikmati Masa liburnya, dan karena kesal dia menerima misi tersebut dan membuat target yang mengganggu Masa liburnya menangis Darah, dia adalah Agent dengan julukan _**"Bloody Ligerd"**_

**_Target Lock!_**

Genre : Action, Crime, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Little Humor, Slice of Life, DLL

Rate : M

_**#EVENT-CRIME-FNI-2019**_

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, One Shot, Alur berantakan dan Lain-lain

" Naruto " berbicara

' _Naruto ' _batin

**["Attack!"] **serangan.

_**["Target!"] **__berbicara melalui Incam_

_._

_**Tokyo**_

_**Rabu, 18 September 2076**_

_**23:40 PM**_

_**.**_

Tokyo, sebuah daerah terkenal di Jepang yang di kenal akan kepadatan peduduknya dan juga Distribusinya, karena banyaknya Distribusi biasanya orang-orang ilegal Melakukan transaksi Narkoba, Racun dan berbagai benda bahaya lainnya.

Seperti saat ini, di sisi Barat Tokyo dengan bangunan cukup besar tampak di dalamnya terjadi transaksi barang Narkoba menggunakan Truk.

Di sudut tempat dari Transaksi terlihat Dua Pria Tengah bercakap dengan seringai di Mulut mereka, salah satu pria dengan rambut Hitam panjang dengan wajah mengerikan memberikan sebuah koper pada Pria berambut abu-abu dengan Kaca Mata melekat di wajahnya.

Pria berambut Hitam menatap Anak buahnya yang Tengah memasukkan barang Narkoba ke truknya dengan seringai mengerikan, "Khuhu, bisnis ini sungguh berguna sekali, bahkan selama Lima Tahun Tak Ada yang mengetahui Hal ini," gumamnya tertawa jahat.

"Jangan senang dulu, Kokabiel-sama. Belakangan ini Para Penjahat di luar Negara telah di tangkap, bahkan mereka harus masuk penjara dengan Penyakit mental serta Luka serius di tubuh mereka," ujar Pria berambut abu-abu.

"Hoh~ aku juga pernah mendengar kabar itu, Kira-kira siapa gerangan yang berhasil Melakukan itu, Kira-kira apa kau tahu siapa dia, Kabuto?" gumam Pria berambut Hitam bernama Kokabiel.

**["Dragon Launcher!"]**

**BOOM!**

Ke Dua Pria yang asik mengobrol tersebut harus terhenti ketika dinding di samping mereka meledak membuat mereka sedikit terpental karena kerasnya ledakan.

"Kokabiel! Kabuto! Angkat Tangan Kalian dan menyerahlah sebelum Kalian menerima akibat yang lebih fatal!"

Kabuto Dan Kokabiel yang mendengar itu kembali bangkit dengan wajah menahan amarah, terutama Kokabiel yang benar-benar marah karena…

"Beraninya Kalian Agent Fox mengganggu kami!" geram Kokabiel, di depannya saat in terdapat sekelompok Agent yang di beri julukan Agent Fox.

Mereka adalah Agent yang terkenal semenjak 2 Tahun terakhir, dan dirinya tidak menyangka Bahwa Agent ini berhasil mengetahui kegiatannya.

"Urusai Issei! Jangan berlagak keren, ingat Kita menjalankan Misi!" bentak Pria berambut Cokelat dengan tato segitiga di wajahnya. "Huh! Kau pikir aku peduli?" balas Pemuda berambut Cokelat dengan Sebuah Bazooka berbentuk Naga di pundaknya.

"Berhentilah berdebat, Hyoudo Issei, Inuzuka Kiba, Kita di sini untuk menangkap mereka, dan ingat jangan lengah," ujar Pria berambut Abu-abu dengan masker melekat di Hidung sampai bibirnya.

"Cih! Agent Kakashi," geram Kokabiel.

"Maaf, tapi cukup sampai di sini," balas Kakashi sambil mengangkat senjatanya berupa Shotgun dengan peluru berisi Aliran Listrik.

**Ckrek!**

"Heh!"

**Siiing!**

Seketika sebuah cahaya terang menyinari Kabuto dan Kokabiel membuat Kakashi, Issei dan Kiba harus menutup Mata mereka karena silaunya cahaya tersebut.

Setelah cahaya redup, tampak Hanya Kakashi, Issei dan Kiba saja di sana, Kokabiel serta anggotanya begitu juga Kabuto telah kabur.

"Cih! Dia kabur!"

Kakashi yang melihat Kabuto dan Kokabiel telah lari menekan Incam di telinganya lalu berbicara, _**["Agent 07 melapor pada Agent 18 dan Agent 19, Target melarikan Diri! Aku ulangi Target melarikan Diri! Aku ulangi Target melarikan Diri!"].**_

.

**Agent 18 and 19 Side**

.

Sementara itu di salah satu tempat, tampak Dua orang perempuan dengan motor ninja Hitam Tengah duduk sambil mengunyah Permen di Mulut mereka.

Perempuan pertama memiliki ciri-ciri berambut Merah panjang, bermata biru kehijauan, sementara perempuan kedua memiliki rambut Hitam panjang dengan Mata ungu.

_**["Agent 18 Kepada Agent 07, di mengerti!"]**_ balas perempuan berambut Merah lalu menggenakan jubah Agent Dan mengeratkannya. "Ini pertama kalinya Kita berusaha menangkap Buronan yang di Cari, Apakah Kita Alan berhasil tanpanya?" gumam perempuan berambut Hitam sambil memakain Helmnya lalu menyalakan kendaraannya.

"Semoga saja," balas perempuan berambut Merah lalu memasukkan Gigi motornya Dan melesat dengan cepat di ikuti perempuan berambut Hitam di belakangnya.

**Bruuum~ **

Dua Perempuan yang melihat 3 Truk melaju cepat langsung mengejar 3 Truk tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi, Perempuan berambut Merah yang sudah hampir mendekati Truk belakang harus terkejut ketika Empat Mobil Hitam muncul secara tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit menjauh dari Truk paling belakang.

"Hati-hati, Rias!" peringat perempuan berambut Hitam pada perempuan berambut Merah bernama Rias. "Cih! Aku tahu!" balas Rias sambil menarik Sebuah Pistol Merah dengan bentuk seperti Pistol Glock-17.

**Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Selagi mengendarai Motornya, Rias menembakkan 3 Peluru yang berhasil mengenai 2 Pengendara Mobil Hitam Hingga membuat 2 Mobil oleng dan terguling beberapa Kali.

**Bzit! BOOM!**

Percikan Petir Merah tiba-tiba keluar dan meledakkan Dua Mobil yang terguling tadi.

**Blam! Ckrek!**

Dua Mobil Hitam yang tersisa seketika membuka pintu belakang mereka Dan menodongkan senjata berondong ke arah Rias membuatnya mengumpat.

"Sialan!" umpat Rias sambil menekan sebuah tombol di Motornya begitu juga Perempuan berambut Hitam yang langsung menyamai kecepatannya dengan Rias.

**Phtsh! Drrrt! Tink!**

Seketika Sebuah Pelindung berukuran besar keluar dari Kedua Motor Ninja tersebut Dan menyatu menjadi satu, dan beberapa detik setelahnya Dua Senjata berondong tersebut memuntahkan pelurunya Hingga membentur pelindung tersebut.

"Akeno! Bisa kau tembak mereka dengan _**Lightning Gun **_mu?"

Perempuan berambut Hitam bernama Akeno yang mendengar itu menarik satu pistol berwarna Hitam dengan tabung berisi Cairan Kuning. Setelah itu dia menekan sebuah tombol ke Dua lalu menarik pistol yang sama kembali.

**Sret!**

Pelindung itu pun terbuka memperlihatkan Kaca agar Rias Dan Akeno bisa melihat jalan Dan musuh mereka di depan. Akeno yang sudah melihat Keadaan langsung melompat dari Motornya.

**Tap! Bzit! Wush!**

Begitu Akeno menginjakkan kakinya, percikan Petir terjadi dan seketika Akeno berlari dengan cepat menyamai kecepatan Motornya.

**Ckrek! Slurp~**

Selagi berlari, Akeno menekan tombol kecil di Dua Pistolnya Hingga Cairan kuning tersebut di serap Pistolnya Hingga habis.

**Wush! **

Akeno yang melihat tiang lampu di depannya menambah kecepatannya larinya lalu menundukkan tubuhnya sambil berpindah posisi ke depan pelindungnya.

**Dor! Dor!**

Akeno yang melihat Dua Orang langsung menarik Dua pelatuknya Hingga memuntahkan sebuah peluru kecil yang mengenai sisi samping dari Dua orang tersebut.

**Bzit! Blam! **

Seketika Percikan Petir mengalir mengenai satu penumpang Mobil Hitam Hingga akhirnya ikut berguling dan hancur di jalan Raya.

**Drrrt!**

**Sret! Wush!**

Mobil yang tersisa langsung mengganti sasarannya menjadi Akeno yang membuat Akeno memanjat pelindung yang Ada di belakangnya.

**Sret! Ckrek! Dordordor!**

Akeno yang baru may menembakkan Pistolnya harus membatalkan niatnya ketika dari Mobil Hitam di depannya keluar Dua Orang yang menodongkan senjata AKM, mau tak mau dia harus kembali ke Motornya.

"Bos! Terjadi pertempuran di belakang?! Kita harus bagaimana?!" Tanya salah satu Pengendara Truk pada Kokabiel di sampingnya. "Kita berpencar! Kita pancing mereka ke tempat sempit Hingga tidak bisa mengikuti Kita kembali!" perintah Kokabiel.

**Brum! Brum!**

Begitu sampai di sebuah persimpangan pusat Shibuya, mereka pun berpencar membuat Akeno Dan Rias harus mengikuti Truk bagian belakang sementara Truk depan dan Tengah telah memilih jalur lain.

Truk pertama memilih jalur _Tokyo_ _Metro Fukutoshi Line _menuju Afuri Ebisu _,_ sementara Truk ke Dua memilih jalur _Tokyo Metro Fukutoshi _menuju Meiji-Jingumae Harajuku Sta.

_**["Di sini Agent 18! Musuh berpencar! Aku ulangi musuh berpencar! Mereka berpencar menuju tempat Arifu Ebisu dan Meiji-jingumae!"] **_ujar Rias melalui incamnya.

_["Di sini Agent 07! Di mengerti! Biarkan kami mengejar yang menuju Meiji-jingumae! Agent 22 dan Agent 23 Kejar Truk lagi satu!"]_

_**["Hn/Di mengerti!"]**_

_**.**_

_**Agent 22 and 23 Side**_

_._

Sementara itu di sisi Agent 22 dan 23, mereka sudah berkumpul dengan beberapa Polisi memblokir jalan Raya untuk menangkap satu truk yang menuju arah mereka.

"Cepat juga kau menyadari bahwa mereka Akan kemari Sasuke-kun," ujar perempuan berambut Sakura pada Pria berambut Raven yang berdiri tenang di sampingnya. "Hn, berkat bantuan Chibi yang menggunakan Drone itu bukan Hal susah," balas Pria benama Sasuke dan Setelah itu Sasuke harus merasakan kepala belakangnya dingin karena sebuah Meriam menempel di belakang kepalanya.

"**Sekali lagi kau panggil aku Chibi, aku Tak segan-segan menembak kepalamu, Uchiha Sasuke," **ancam seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil sambil mengendarai sebuah robot seukuran Tank.

"H-Hn."

"Ne Koneko-chan, kenapa kau sampai membawa robotmu?" Tanya perempuan berambut seperti Bunga sakura penasaran. **"Dari data yang aku tahu, Kokabiel memiliki banyak Anggota dan di pimpin oleh 2 Buronan yang di Cari, Shimura Danzo dan Orochimaru. Mereka memiliki banyak Senjata jadi untuk berjaga-jaga melindungi yang lain aku membawanya,"** jawab perempuan berambut putih bernama Koneko.

"Mereka datang!" seru Sasuke sambil bersiap menarik Katana yang berada di punggungnya, perempuan berambut Sakura memasang sarung tangannya sementara Koneko mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah Truk yang akan muncul.

**Twush!**

**Sriiing! BOOM!**

Tubuh Sasuke seketika tersentak Dan langsung menarik senjatanya Dan beberapa detik setelahnya terjadi ledakan besar yang melambung tinggi.

Begitu ledakan mereda tampak semua selamat karena Koneko memunculkam sebuah perisaimu, Para Polisi yang selamat bernafas lega, untung saja Koneko membawa Robot besarnya jika tidak…

"Cih! Mereka menyiapkan Drone tempur rupanya!" desis Sasuke sambil menoleh ke atas Dan di atas mereka terdapat pesawat Drone tempur yang menodongkan senjata ke arah mereka.

"Mereka pasti telah mencari jalur lain," gumam perempuan berambut Sakura, **"Kalau begitu Kita tidak Ada pilihan lain selain menghancurkan Drone ini terlebih dahulu!" **balas Koneko mengarahkan Meriam robotnya ke arah Drone tempur.

**Doom! Doom!**

**Dordor! Drrrt!**

Koneko dan para Polisi pun menembakkan Senjata mereka ke arah Drone tempur yang Ada di langit Hingga terjadi ledakan beruntun di langit.

.

_**Agent 07 side**_

_._

Sementara di sisi Agent 07 yaitu Kakashi, dia saat ini mengejar sebuah Truk dengan mobilnya bersama Issei dan Kiba. Issei berusaha mencari celah dengan Bazookanya agar bisa menggulingkan Truk yang mereka kejar, namun banyaknya Warga sipil membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

Sementara Kiba dia bersiap melompat kearah truk di depannya namun…

"KAU PASTI BERCANDA KAN KAICHOU!" teriak Kiba di sertai air Mata, "AKU INI TAKUT ADRENALINE KENAPA KAU MENYURUHKU MELAKUKAN INI?!"

"Lakukan Saja! Issei sedang mencari celah dan hanya kau saja yang belum Melakukan apapun!" balas Kakashi sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"TAPI TIDAK SEPERTI INI JUGA!"

**Bruum~**

**Blam!**

Tanpa memberi kode, Kakashi menambah kecepatan mobilnya membuat Kiba panik Dan mau Tak mau dia melompat ke arah Truk di depannya sambil berpengangan erat pada bagian atas Container Truk.

"AWAS SAJA KAU KAICHOU!" umpat Kiba semakin menjadi.

.

**Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, tampak saat ini Kabuto Tengah berjalan bersama Pria tua berambut Hitam serta Pria berambut Hitam panjang menuju sebuah Ruangan yang Tak di ketahui, Kabuto berhasil kabur dan berpisah dengan Kokabiel menggunakan kendaraan pribadinya, sementara Kokabiel melarikan Diri dengan truknya.

Kabuto berpikir betapa bodohnya Kokabiel, namun dirinya bersyukur berhasil kabur dari kejaran Agent-Agent Fox.

"Aku tidak menyangka Bahwa Agent Fox datang, dari Mana mereka mendapatkan infomarsi markas Kita?" gumam Pria berambut Hitam panjang sambil melirik Kabuto, "apa kau tahu sesuatu Kabuto?"

"Sama sekali tidak Orochimaru-sama. Sebuah Kelompok yang mengetahui Kita hanyalah Kelompok Akatsuki, namun beberapa Hari ini, Aktifitas Akatsuki Tak terlihat."

"Ada kemungkinan, Ada orang yang mengalahkan mereka Dan mendapatkan Informasi kita."

"Dan hanya satu orang yang aku tahu," potong Pria Tua dengan nada geram.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto si _**Bloody Ligerd!**_"

.

**Other Side**

.

Sementara itu di sebuah pulau yang cukup besar dengan kediaman besar, tampak di sebuah kamar, terdapat seorang Pria berambut kuning saat ini tidur dengan perempuan berambut indigo di atas tubuhnya dengan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka.

**Truurt~ Trurt~**

Pria berambut kuning yang mendengar ponselnya berbunyi melenguh pelan lalu membuka matanya memperlihatkan Saphire biru yang indah namun mengerikan.

Lengan pria tersebut mencari ponselnya lalu mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Moshi-moshi."

"_Naruto! Dimana kau saat ini?!"_

Sang Pria langsung menjauhkan ponselnya ketika sang penelpon berteriak dengan keras membuat telinganya sedikit berdengung.

"Aku sedang berlibur, Sakura-chan. bukankah Kakashi-sensei memberitahu Kalian?" balas Naruto sambil menyentuh kepalanya. _"Di Saat seperti ini?! Cepat gunakan pakaianmu Dan datang ke koordinat yang Aku berikan!" _

"Heh~ di Hari liburku ini?" gerutu Naruto. _"Cepatlah! Kami cukup kesusahan mengatasi Anak Buah Kokabiel!"_

Naruto yang tadijya berwajah malas berubah serius, "Kalian membaca Arsipku?"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang tapi dengan syarat, aku memberi syarat karena Kalian melanggar aturanku," ujar Naruto, "Pertama, Kalian membaca Arsipku, Ke Dua, Kalian menangkap Buronanku tanpa kesepakatan, Dan yang terakhir Kalian mengganggu Liburku."

"Dan syarat yang aku minta, Setelah aku datang dan membantu Kalian, Aku ingin Liburku di tambah dan juga Aku ingin Rias, Akeno, dan Hinata di liburkan Hingga mereka masuk kembali bersamaku."

"_Syarat macam Apa yang kau berikan Maniak Harem?!"_

"Terima atau tidak?" balas Naruto memberi keputusan akhir. Sang penelpon menggeram pelan lalu membuang nafas secara kasar Dan menjawabnya _"Baiklah! Baiklah!"_

"Terima kasih atas persetujuannya," ucap Naruto lalu memutuskan panggilannya. "Uhnmm~ Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya sang perempuan berambut indigo yang terbangun karena interaksi Naruto bersama sang penelpon yang bernama Sakura.

"Kita Ada Misi, kau tidak keberatan bukan, Hinata-chan?"

Perempuan bernama Hinata mengangguk pelan, Hinata pun bangun dari atas tubuh Naruto dan mengenakan pakaian Agentnya begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Setelah memakai pakaian lengkap, mereka menuju sebuah tabung dengan Kaca cembung lalu membuka Kaca tersebut memperlihatkan Dua Kursi dengan beberapa Mesin di sampingnya serta kursi depan.

Hinata pun menduduki kursi belakang sementara Naruto menaiki kursi depan lalu menutup Kaca cembung tersebut.

**Phsth! Sret!**

Naruto yang melihat Dua tuas di depannya menariknya lalu menyatukan Dua tuas tersebut "Hooaaam~ sebaiknya Kita akhiri ini dengan cepat karena aku ingin tidur kembali," gumam Naruto Setelah menguap lalu menarik dua tuasnya ke belakang

**Bhatsh! Sret! Twush!**

Seketika Kaca tersebut bergerak ke belakang membuat Naruto Dan Hinata seperti terjatuh, namun ternyata mereka menaiki sebuah pesawat tempur yang langsung melaju dengan cepat menuju koordinat yang di berikan.

.

**Sasuke side**

.

**Blar! Blar!**

Sasuke yang Masih bertarung melawan Drone tempur bersama Agent 23 serta Koneko Dan beberapa Polisi harus mendecih karena Drone di atas mereka kenal peluru di karenakan Pelindung otomatis yang selalu muncul karena merasakan adanya serangan.

Bahkan mereka kehilangan jejak Truk yang seharusnya mereka tangkap, Koneko yang terus membuat Pelindung mengumpat Dalam hati karena Energi Shieldnya lagi sedikit.

**Swush! Twush! BOOM!**

Drone yang mereka lawan terus bergerak kesana kemari sambil menembakkan berbagai peluru Hingga membuat jalan Raya hancur Berantakan bahkan Tak ayal harus ada korban Jiwa karena Hal tersebut.

"**Cih! Energiku tinggal sedikit jika begini terus maka…"**

**Wush! Kling! BOOM!**

Drone tempur yang akan menyerang kembali seketika tertempel sesuatu dan meledak dengan Dahsyat di udara membuat Koneko, Sasuke dan beberapa kepolisan terkejut, siapa gerangan yang berhasil Melakukan itu.

**Swush! Trank! Trank! Twush!**

Seketika sebuah pesawat tempur melewati mereka Dan Mesin pesawat tersebut seketika berubah menjadi berbalik arah lalu melesat dengan cepat seperti mengejar sesuatu.

"Pesawat itu…" gumam Sasuke.

_**["Seperti biasa kau Masih lambat Sasuke."] **_Sasuke yang mendengar itu mendecih, dia kenal suara yang masuk ke incamnya ini. "Sakura, apa kau yang memanggilnya?" tanya Sasuke pada perempuan berambut Sakura yang bernama Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk lalu menghela nafasnya, "Tidak ada pilihan lain karena ini juga salah Kita yang seenaknya membaca arsipnya."

.

**Other Side**

.

Sementara itu pada Truk yang selamat karena di alihkan Drone tempur saat in bersembunyi di gang sempit untuk menghindari para Agent Hingga Waktu yang belum bisa di tentukan.

Sang pengendara bernafas lega karena bisa selamat, baru saja ingin keluar dari Truk sang pengendara harus menyipitkan matanya ketika sesuatu yang sangat tipis mengarah padanya.

**Jrash! BOOM!**

**.**

**Rias and Akeno Side.**

**.**

Rias Dan Akeno yang Masih mengikuti Truk terakhir harus menahan amarah mereka karena mereka selalu bertahan, bahkan mereka harus mengumpat karena tidak memiliki kesempatan menyerang.

**Bruum~**

Dan Tak di sangka, Rias dan Akeno bertemu dengan Kakashi yang mengendari mobilnya di samping mereka, bahkan mereka bisa melihat Kiba yang bergelantungan di Container Truk.

"Kaichou!"

"Bagaimana keadaan Kalian?" Tanya Kakashi meminta keadaan atau Situasi yang Ada.

**Brrtt! Bruum~**

Kiba yang Akan di tembak berpindah ke sisi kanan Container sementara Kakashi berlindung di belakang Rias dan Akeno yang Masih memakai perisai.

_**["Maniac Inu, melompatlah ke Pelindung Akeno Dan Rias, Aku beri waktu 10 detik."] **_Kiba yang mengenal suara yang Ada di Incamnya pucat seketika, "Suara ini…"

_**["10…"]**_

"WAHH! TUNGGU DULU BAKA!" panik Kiba lalu melompat ke Pelindung Rias dan Akeno.

**Blam!**

"HENTIKAN KENDARAAN KALIAN?!"

Rias, Kakashi dan Akeno secara spontan langsung mengijak Dan menarik rem mereka Hingga mereka berhenti membiarkan Dua Truk tersebut melarikan Diri.

**Wush! BOOM!**

Namun baru beberapa meter, Dua Truk tersebut meledak dengan Dahsyat. Untung jalur di tempat mereka sepi jadi tidak Ada korban jiwa lain.

**Twush! Trank! Trank! Twush!**

Pesawat tempur yang menyelamatkan Sasuke seketika melewati mereka dan kembali Mesin Pesawat tersebut berubah lalu terbang dengan cepat ke tempat lain.

_**["Kakashi-sensei, aku harap kau mempersiapkan jadwal Cutiku di untuk di tambahkan, begitu juga Akeno dan Rias."]**_

"Naruto, bukankah kau…" gumam Kakashi, _**["Sakura memanggilku dan juga aku minta pertagung jawaban Kalian membaca Arsipku tanpa izin."]**_

Kakashi mendengar itu menghela nafasnya, ya… ini memang salah mereka, sebenarnya Orochimaru, Danzo, Kabuto, Kokabiel adalah sasaran Naruto dalam Waktu 2 Bulan, namun saat Naruto mendapat cuti mereka Melakukan misi Naruto tanpa izin.

"Huft~ Baiklah…"

.

**Orochimaru, Danzo, and Kabuto Place**

.

Sementara itu di tempat Danzo, Orochimaru dan Kabuto, saat ini mereka Tengah bersiap dengan Helicopter mereka. Mereka harus cepat pergi sebelum Shinigami datang ke arah mereka.

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!?" perintah Danzo pada Pilotnya.

**Swush! BOOM!**

Namun sayang, sebelum Helicopter mereka terbang, pesawat mereka meledak lebih dahulu Hingga membuat Danzo, Orochimaru Dan Kabuto terpental dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

**Swush!**

Beberapa detik berselang datang pesawat tempur yang terbang tenang di depan mereka sambil mengarahkan berbagai rudal ke arah mereka.

"**Target Lock!" **ucap Hinata.

"**Fire!"**

**Twush! BOOM!**

**.**

Kakashi Dan yang lain saat ini berkumpul berhadapan dengan pesawat tempur yang terbang dengan tenang di depan mereka, Dan mereka bisa melihat Pengendara pesawat tersebut memasang wajah yang susah di artikan.

"Aku harap Kalian belajar untuk tidak mengganggu Privasi orang," ujar Naruto lalu menutup kacanya dan melesat kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kaichou…"

Kakashi yang di panggil menoleh ke arah Issei, "Kenapa Naruto-san tampak seperti… menahan amarahnya?"

"Huft~ sebenarnya aku tidak punya Hal mengatakan ini tapi…" gantung Kakashi sambil menatap pesawat Naruto yang telah menjauh.

.

.

"Karena mereka, Orang Tua Naruto meninggal… Dan dia telah membalaskam dendamnya…"

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**Note : Yo! Saya kembali dengan Cerita bertema Crime yang tampak di paksakan.**_

_**Ya karena ini adalah Fanfic yang maksimal Wordnya harus 3 K Word. Dan aku bukanlah tipe orang yang biasa menulis 3 K Word.**_

_**Kalau Kalian ingin meminta aku membuat cerita ini ke model Multichap. Jujur, aku Rasa belum atau tidak Mungkin.**_

_**Karena Project Berikutnya Setelah Dua Ficku selesai adalah Protector S2. Jadi mustahil ( Mungkin ).**_

_**Ok itu saja Dariku, semoga Kalian puas. Jaa~**_

_**4kagiSetsu Out**_


End file.
